


i remember you.

by benchtwtmybeloved



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor mention of blood, lmanburg o7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benchtwtmybeloved/pseuds/benchtwtmybeloved
Summary: they feel the ghost of a hand on each of their shoulders. in a way, its comforting and yet it makes the two cry. the hand is familiar, it makes them smile.they think of the times that tommy ran his hands through their hair, face angry yet gesture soft.they think of the times that tommy held their hands when they were scared, regardless of being the younger one.they think of the times when tommy protected them.they think of the times when tommy hugged them and assured them that theyd all be okay.they think of tommy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 28





	i remember you.

lmanburg blowing up for the second time, but they win. tubbo is joyous, as are the members of lmanburg, but tommy is no where in sight. he decides to take ranboo and search for tommy. regardless of ranboo being part of lmanburg or not, tommy is ranboos friend.

the two boys search through the rubble, atop the hills, sweeping their gazes over the land.

and yet, there is no tommyinnit in sight.

with defeated sighs, the two boys return to lmanburg and their opponents. theres a ray of _hope_.

perhaps tommy is there.

~~_perhaps hes not dead._ ~~

and they meet up with the group. they smile and laugh, finally regaining their independence.

but tubbo notices something out of the corner of his eyes.

_he sees red and white_.

the color drains from his face, swears and screams leaving his lips without him knowing, body moving on instinct and tumbling over rubble several times. he sees a tuff of blond. faintly, he hears screams and footsteps following his smaller figure.

“ _surely not_ ,” tubbo says, “surely not...surely not.” he repeats.

he makes it to tommy — _his tommy, his best friend, his partner in crime, his lifeline (/p, dont make it weird)_ — and he cradles his head in his lap. " _no_ , _no. nonononono,_ " his tears fall freely from his eyes, onto tommys cheeks, and they roll off. the tears came from tubbo clear, and they fell to the ground tinted red. a choked sob leaves his lips as the others come. he hears someone loudly gasp, another crumble to the ground with a thump, and a tall, lanky, and shaking figure come and hold tommys hand.

tubbo keeps shaking his head, for he cannot believe that tommy was dead.

lmanburgs tommy. tubbos best friend. ranboos rival. a founder of lmanburg. a hero. a sibling. _his tommy._

tubbo pulls out his compass and his tears fall onto it. he can see the picture of him and tommy, fallen asleep on the bench together with ranboo snickering behind them embedded into the compass. he cries harder, his tears blotching and catching in his eye lashes. he's not sane enough to take care of the discomfort. 

he hears a distinct and harsh flap of wings and incomprehensible piglin noises. his tears continue to fall, slipping off of tommys red and bloodied cheek. blood pools around the three boys, soaking them. the rainpour is fitting, tubbo blankly laughed mutedly, his mouth open yet no sound. ranboos lips tug further into a frown, he sees. ranboo struggles to hold back his tears. ultimately, he fails, and tubbo feels bad that hes burning his skin. 

“ _tommy_ …” he whispers, sucking in a breath, “tommy.” he says, louder. "this isn't a-a funny j..joke. wake up..."

“ **TOMMY**!” he screams, over and over. he misses him. his best friend. his tommy. “i-you-you werent supposed t-to leave before me…” his words are slurred, sobs being choked back behind shaking and heaving shoulders.

ranboo says, “you-you were only sixteen…” he cries, “you didnt deserve this…” tubbo thinks that ranboo finishes for him because he couldnt do it himself.

similarly to tubbo, he screams. “ _ **YOU WERE ONLY SIXTEEN**_ ,” he screeches, not caring if it burns his skin. the burnt flesh smell in the air and the pain that ranboo feels doesnt amount to the emotional would he feels. 

like ranboos tears burns, this wound wont heal.

tubbo and ranboo hug tommys cold body, deadly clammy and pale skin touching cold and wet hands. the rain brushes some blood off of his face. his eyes are closed, his mouth agape. his expression is one of pain. tubbo and ranboo wished that he could have died peacefully. with a friend.

and yet, tommy died slowly, painfully. alone. the teens cry unbelievably harder at that fact.

they feel the ghost of a hand on each of their shoulders. in a way, its comforting and yet it makes the two cry. the hand is familiar, it makes them smile.

they think of the times that tommy ran his hands through their hair, face angry yet gesture soft and fingers careful.

they think of the times that tommy held their hands when they were scared, regardless of being the younger one.

they think of the times when tommy protected them.

they think of the times when tommy hugged them and assured them that theyd all be okay.

they think of the times when tommy would talk about lmanburg, as if there wasn't a care in the world.

_they think of tommy._

**Author's Note:**

> hi hiii i didnt like how this was ended, it was abrupt n shit but i didnt know how to end it  
> my twt is @jokophine if you wanna see brainrot  
> reminder that this fic is Entirely platonic and i absolutely do not want you on my work if you like to read otherwise.


End file.
